


Changes in Sides

by BlimeyMate (Wuzui)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Parseltongue, Screwed Up Family Line, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/BlimeyMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter have finally gotten sick of being controlled by Dumbledore. </p><p>The Order had lost their figureheads, Dumbledore being dead as Harry left the Order with Hermione and Remus. One day, Hermione found a ritual that Harry can use himself and they both altered it just enough for it to work before everything went to hell. Harry only managed to do the ritual in the end by himself. But...</p><p>To fall into the world of changes and witness unbelievable return of two people? Harrison is no longer a happy one anymore.</p><p>I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters as it belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any characters that is not in the book or anywhere else is mine, but up for taking if wanted to, to help the plot along.</p><p>**WARNING: Messed up content, though will be corrected before year out!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

"Harry. I found a spell," Hermione said as Harry just jumps out of his skin. "Bloody hell, it's like that moment when that stupid bloke came in and tried to obivilate you." She mutters as she held out a scroll for the male to take into his hand.

"Blimey, 'Mione. You don't have to sneak up on me like that," Harry said as he opens the scroll then began to read it, fascinated by the fact about time-traveling very recently. "Looks like it mote be very good spell, only that it take caster's actual age and replace the past self with that age form." Hermione just sighs as Harry just leans forward on the desk that he was sitting by, scratching out runes that is similar to the spell work. She looks over his shoulder, wanting to see him work on his version of the spell; only to gasp when she saw that the runes was created for another reason than it was in the scroll.

"Harry, that's-!" she began to say as Remus just bowled into the room with frazzled look on his face. "Remus! What just happened?!" Her attention was successfully distracted by the werewolf's arrival, Harry just muttering about few tweaks. However, he stopped when he heard his 'godfather' broke a bad new to them.

"The Order found this place out! We don't have any more place to escape to!" Remus was panting, heavily as it was full moon tonight, only about 7 hours away. Hermione just squeaks, startled then grabs the feather pen from Harry's hand and starts adding to the rune layout. "Wh-What's going on now?" Remus asked, wondering if Hermione had showed Harry the scroll yet.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you have to Apperate us to that place!" Hermione said as she pulls back, finished as Remus just looks, surprised to see the altered work of the time-traveling scroll. He was proud of his two cubs, proving their worth in runes as it showed that one can go back in past and become young as they were supposed to be back then. Harry just grunts at his friend's command, though grabs his wand he had gotten from Ollivander before he went on the run from the Order. Remus just grabs his shoulder, stilling him.

"Go. I'll stall them here. Hermione, you should stay," Remus said as he knew that they don't have a chance if they were found again as Hermione saw the truth in his strategy. "Cub, please, go without us. You won't be able to be in the spot you're supposed to be, but rather in the place you do the runes and spell at." He frowns at that, but he couldn't do anything as Harry just nods, tense as they could all hear apparitions from their Ears Spies that Harry had brought under guise. "Go!" Remus urges as Harry steps back from Remus, pain and hurt showed in his eyes.

"H-Harry..." Hermione said then shakes her head. She jumps at him, not literally, and hugs him, knowing it would be the last time she would be with him. "YOu have to go. Stop the plans, and change it!" She whispered into his ear, seeing that small black jewel that Remus and she had gotten for his eighteenth birthday. "So mote it be. Go, dear Whisperer."

"S-So mote it be," Harry said softly, knowing what was the meaning behind the words. Remus just nods then pulls her away as Harry just wipes away his tears from underneath his glasses. "'Mione, Moony, Remy... Goodbye. Let the Snake Hiss and Phoenix Trills, for we are not to be Controlled." Harry said as he steps back a few more steps, hearing shouting and yelling from the hallway that their apartment was in as well. Harry just nods as Hermione and Remus did the same and Apperated from the room.

"So we must fight back..." Hermione said, soundly broken and cold, but almost as hopeful as well. She pulls out her wand from her pocket as Remus pulled his from his jacket, both aimed at the door before them now. "Well, Moony. Looks like we'll go wild tonight, yes?" she said as Remus just shifted slightly into his werewolf persona. Moony just looks as her, then grins. He was used to her now, as long she wasn't in his way at full moon. Also, she was his Cub as well as Harry's too. Few seconds passed as the yelling suddenly stopped, someone casting magic on the door knob as the duo just just gather this calm and let out the first spells of the night.

"Stupefy!" "Immobulus!"

* * *

 

Harry lands in the small town that his parents died in, Godric Hollow. He just looks around then runs toward to his old house that he used to live with his parents in as well his parents' deaths happened there as well. He just stops before the gate before jumping over it, treading among the ash that was never cleaned up by any Muggles or Wizardings after all in honor of his parents. 

But he was thankful as he dusted the ashes behind him, hiding the footsteps as he stops in the middle of the house that would be the living room. Harry lifts up the paper that held the altered form of the spell and runes, casting out his rune-drawing stencil with his wand then says a single spell that would copies everything from the scroll before him into the ash around him. Only few minutes passed and the runes was just finished as Harry just places the wand between his feet as well his rune maker as he look over to the gate.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Tonks said as she carefully stepped into the ash, wand out to prevent any traps that might pop out. Harry just watches her hair turn from bubble gum pink color to purple, showing carefulness and concerns for them both. "Com'on, we can talk this out. We just need you to help us end this war with us.." She said softly, knowing that Remus had dumped her when he had found out that Harry was forced to run because of his differing morals and secrets that was so carefully hidden over the years by the Order.

"I can't Tonks," Harry said as he takes a deep breath, knowing he would only have enough magic to do this spell and nothing else more. "I can't do it any more. The Prophecy has been filled the night that I was made a Horcrux, you know that!" Harry said as he began to mentally say the spell, sending his power down through his feet into the ashes, which spread out to the runes that is glowing slightly. Tonks, however, didn't noticed that, but more rather focused on Harry's face. It showed the sadness and weariness that she could never get to his level of.

"But he's still alive, Harry! You're the only one that can defeat him once more again, please!" She pleaded as her hair changes into brown this time, looking slightly torn. She knew that the Order was wrong in chasing Harry and forcing him into his duty that was decided for him possibly from birth. But she knew that Harry shouldn't have ran from them because they could work it out. 

Not that she know that Harry had done that a few times before giving up because of Order's need to have complete control over Harry.

"No.. He already won the war, Tonks. Has been for months now," Harry said, knowing that the Minister had been replaced with Voldemort in different form, but he knew it was him. "I'm sorry, but so mote it be." He only had to say those words that gotten Tonks startled then looks down at the ground to see the brightly glowing runes. She starts to wave her spell to cast away the runes from the ash, but Harry beaten her to the punch, only have to say the last word of the spell.

"Tempus Itinerantur!"

A sudden flash of white-ish blue light blinded Tonks and Ron that had just arrived to help her out. They both blinks out the sudden light in his eyes, only to see there was no more Harry; just his wand, rune-maker and his glasses had remained behind as the runes was blown away by the gentle breeze of the wind as if the Mother Nature only wanted to protect the boy, even if he is no longer with her anymore.

"Bloody hell," was all Ron said before he let out a yell of rage and sorrow, Tonks just flicking her wand up into the air to clear off the ashes. Both just knew their fates now as few of the Death Eaters that have been tracking them appears behind them, masks hiding their faces.

"Well, well. Looks like the Chosen One blotched the spell, hasn't he?" A voice called out, only for the topic to be dropped as Ron just hurled few spells at them, Tonks joining the battle with anger on her face.

"Shut up! As if we give in!" Ron yelled back after few spells as Tonks just yells out, knowing why did Harry say those words. "For he shall die for all of us, so mote it be!"


	2. Fallen Back in Time

The feeling of traveling back in time was a mixture of port-key and apparition together. However, such action of traveling back in time is irreparable and no longer can be undone. And it is true in Harry Potter's case, for he now lying in the pile of ashes of where his old home used to be whole at before the attack. He slowly cracks his eyes open, thanking that he had done the ritual at nighttime than during day time. It can be very disconcerting without any light's help in to make him blind. He sat up weakly, breathing slowly to not aggravate his lungs with ashes near him. He looks around, his weary avada kedavra eyes scanning the area then lands on the cat that is sitting on the corner pillar, causing him fear and mental cussing.

The tabby that was watching the boy appeared out of nowhere was very confused, only to be shocked by the boy's sudden familiarity with her. She just shakes his body then jumps toward him, transforming into Minerva McGonagall. She walks toward to the boy, who scampers up to his feet, his outfit showing overly-large hang-out shirt and shorts. She watches the boy steps back even mare further from him, but she cast a shield and notice-me-not spell, her strongest one. She watches the boy to pauses at the sense of magic around them. 

Harry just looks at his old professor and head of house, wondering why she wasn't trying to get him back to his aunt and uncle because he didn't need them anymore. But rather, he wants to see Rangok, a goblin at Gringotts, to sort things out with his own vaults. He runs a hand through his hair as he knew his glasses was not needed at his age of five already. He chose that age to be on the safe side if anything.

"Young man, just who are you to land here?" Minerva called out, slightly stern as Harry just flinches lightly. She kept her eyes on the boy straight-on, and she had to admit, the boy actually held her stare. Harry just shifts from one foot to another, trying to grasp at straws before having to resort to last one. "Promise me a Secret Keeper Oath in return... I'm not going anywhere anyway..." He said, shocking Minerva but she steeled herself as she moves toward to the boy silently, seeing the oddly familiar scar of lighting. She blinks then gasps.

"Mister Potter! What you doing here?" Minerva said, waving a wand to cast a diagnostic spell. She watches the papers that is created from the use, breathing deeply as she saw the abuse of childhood from two pasts together. But what shocked her even more was the dates of future abuse was listed. She looks up from her papers then scowls at him as Harry just chuckles lightly. He knew that his old professor would go this path, and that the time-traveling spell would bring over his own medical history and morphed it with his current body's. "Just.. What happened?"

"Nothing more than being tired of everything..." Harry answered truthfully without spilling anything, moving to the ledge that use to be a part of a wall of the house and stand on it to be at the same height as Minerva. He looks at her straight-on, then looks around to make sure that no one would be approaching the area at all. He had to be sure that no one would be listening in to this at all. "Professor McGonagall, I don't want to be sent back to Dursley," he began as she approaches to stand before him, bringing her shield closer in to hide them better with notice-me-not spell enforced even more. "I had enough of abuses from them and the blood wards is just fake. It doesn't matter what Albus Dumbledore say to you, you know better than him after all."

To say that she was taken back by the straight-on adult-like approach from just a five-years-old boy was an understatement after all. She tightens her lips into a line, narrowing her eyes as she remembers the long arguments that was over the boy's protection status. But the prophecy was the clincher and each of the arguments, giving the old fool his way to keep Harry in that abusive home.

"But the prophecy..."

"... Is already fulfilled when my parents died here that night. Can I call you Minerva, even though I know you as my Professor and head of house?" Harry answered the unspoken questions. Minerva just snaps her jaws shut, not knowing the whole prophecy at all as the boy seems to know. "I see that he didn't even told you about the full version anyway. But can we leave? I don't want to linger here anymore when Dumbledore or Aurors coming in for large spike of magic that is delayed for now..." Minerva just nod then held out her hand, intending to take the boy under her care at her flat near the Diagon Alley.

"Come along, Harry. You can call me Minerva if you want to," she said as harry gave off a small tired smile and grasp her hand, a loud pop signaling that they apparated. The ashes was blown away by the ever so gentle nature, leaving no such thing of dusty material around the fallen house anymore. She lets out a weary sigh of breezes, alerting the magical creatures that one of their long-lost kind is returning at last...

And they are not going to give up on a chance to be equal at last!

* * *

 

Minerva just places the hot tea on the table as she listens to Harry taken a through bath. She knew that the boy can uses part of his magic as 'accidental' as long he times them carefully to do so she knew that the boy was casting the ever-lasting heating charm as well clean charm on the water to do his arduous task. She sits at the table, casting a warming spell on the boy's smaller cup of tea and sips her hot tea; thinking over anything that would causes her to go against Headmaster at last. Minerva had enough of the fumbling old fool trying to control everything and Harry's was the last straw that broke the camel.

"I should belt up that wassak alreet," she mumbles under her breath, sipping her tea to calm herself down. She wait about fifteen minutes before Harry slips out quietly, wearing a shrinked, clean clothes on him. He approaches the table and gets himself up onto the seat, sipping his tea for a bit as well to sate his own tum. Harry just looks at Minerva, who was doing the same thing until he sets down the cup and sighs softly.

"Okay... The prophecy is this..." Harry began quietly, gathering her utmost attention on him.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."

Minerva just sat there, hearing the whole thing at last then closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath of air. She chews over the spoke words mentally then looks at Harry with a gaze that seems to be thinking. "So you died anyway..." She said as Harry just shrugged, pointing at the calendar. She looks at it then blinks, nearly standing upright as she tips over a chair.

"It's already fulfilled by my arrival here, Minerva. It's my birthday today. I'm six," Harry said as he realized that he had turned nineteen on the day he left his own true time. Minerva just laughs lightly, having been pushed beyond the point of being sane at last. She just shakes her head as a flick of wand brought out a small shortcake before Harry, a single candle lit. Minerva just had the joy to see Harry's eyes lit up with cheeriness that he should have as well true smile to her. She then decided at last about one last thing.

"I shall be the Secret Keeper, forever in silence and without fail, to protect this person before me from anyone that intends to hurt him as well delve in my mind. So mote it be!" The magic surges between harry and Minerva, causing the boy shock then scrambles to complete the process with possibly correct words.

"I'm the Secret, forever in silence and neutral, to protect anyone from injustice under my new name of Harrison Canus and to never let anyone delve into my mind. So more it be!" Harry, now Harrison, says as he managed to change his identity at the least to protect himself as Minerva just smiles crudely. She had sworn to keep the boy as Secret and she knew that part of her mind will never be shifted through by anyone as the Old Magic is her witness as well.

"That was a shock..." Harrison mutters softly as Minerva just chuckles lightly, bringing her chair back up underneath her to sit back down.

"Of course, but it's bit needed for this twist of knackers after all," she says as she watches the boy pouts lightly, then blows out the candle before him, small smile on his lips as the fire was out.

* * *

 

Dumbledore was the man of simple life, even though he was majorly involved in politics and justice, and he was not pleased by the Aurors' reports on the Potter's home in Godric Hollow. They only reported the only difference was there was no residue of magic that caused the sudden huge spike and there was no ashes anymore. They also reported that the nearby forest was teeming of active creatures, almost as if they were doing something of utmost secret. Dumbledore just excused them from the office of Headmaster and leans back as Fawkes, the familiar of Hogwarts instead of Headmaster, just trills; almost as if he was expecting something great for the castle soon as Hogwarts herself just settled in deep patience, no longer tolerating Headmaster's ideals with reluctance. She knew she would have to play along as the Ghosts of Hogwarts just gotten the mental alert for possible change as well Portraits. The most important ones would be the Founders, seeing that they snapped out stasis spell by that sudden spike of magic after all.

But Dumbledore does not know of them being awake at last.

Salazar just sat at the table that held the Founders, shaking his head as Godric just chuckles amusedly.

"Com'on, Hogwarts just told us to stay still until something big happen, Salaz~," Godric said as Salazar just glares coldly at him. Helga and Rowena just shakes their heads together, being the ladies that knew what kind of relationships they all have with each other as well. 

"Now, Godric. Tell us about that last woman you were with before you died, remember?" Rowena said cheerfully, wanting to know as Helga just giggles silently.

"Come up on your arse now, Goddy! We ladies want to know!~" Helga said, being burst of energy as Salazar just rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. He remained silent as he watches the trio get into the loud argument of secrecy and peace at the least. But he knew that he had sorely missed them, missed these kind of arguments that would alway get him involved, especially with his Parseltongue.

"Dammit! Parsel! Help me fend them off!"

"No. And don't call me that, you bloke."

* * *

 

Rangok was looking at the Potter vaults when he saw the changes of the name. Instead of Harry Potter as the main owner, it was now Harrison Canus with his full ranks that caused the goblin to grin terrifying. "So the young boy managed to awakened part of his line. Looks like immediate visit is in order to fix up the situation now," Rangok said as he summoned for Post-It owl and began to write a letter in formal way, summoning for Harrison Canus to come to Gringotts to complete it at last.

"Oh yes, and the gold flows once more freely in Gringotts at last.'


	3. Unknown Future

Voldemort is not a happy snake... Man... Whatever you would call him to be. He narrows his red eyes at his foolish followers before him before casting Curcio on few of them, hissing deeply. "You dared to let him go?!" Voldemort just releases them after few minutes of torture as he watches one of his inner followers comes up with few things in his arms. "And what have you got there, Malfoy?"

 "My lord, these are the things that Potter left behind. Ron Weasley and Tonks is currently is in our dungeon.." Lucius said softly, holding out three items: a pair of glasses, rune maker, and a wand. Voldemort just flicks his wand, having the items floating before him as he narrows his eyes to the slits. Lucius backs off, bowing deeply to him to not provoke any attention onto himself as Snape just bows deeply as well, holding few requested vials for his Lord.

"Malfoy, prepare a chamber with Tonks. It seems she was there first to begin with," Voldemort said as he left the throne, only to stop before Snape. "And you follow me. I have need for your mastery once more again." He commanded as Snape bows deeper then began to follow after Voldemort. It was terrifying, knowing his lord is extremely pissed off. But he was thankful that Lily's son had managed to pick his way out. 

But Voldemort was thinking about the fact that it was a waste of good talent after searching into Harry's lineage, only to be shocked by the fact. Who would have known that the mother was a child of both Squib parents? Petunia was just an adoption when the couple gotten infertile. And the news of Potter turning his back on Order and the war? It was the most shocking thing for him, and this made him want to capture the boy and question him why; though he had a feeling after all of the articles on Prophet News say that Harry was sick of war and went neutral, saying that he does not want to be a weapon anymore against the wizard that would kill him anyway.

And Voldemort had ordered safe retrieval of Hermione Granger and Lupin Remus to ask them why they stood by his side after all these time. It was interesting, hearing that mudblood and werewolf had rejected the Order's commands to bring Potter back as well. It was interesting, up to the point when Order had pushed the little wizardling into risky move that greatly resembled Gryffindor to the end.

That just made him smirk as he knew the boy was originally Slytherin to begin with after all.

* * *

 

Lucius just left the room to prepare a torture room for Tonks, not wasting any time in his duties as he drags Tonks in by her hair, bound up by black ropes as she was struggling against his hold. "Shut up bitch. You've pushed Dark Lord to his last nerve with your Orderlings running around, attacking outright since Potter left," the blonde snarls, stepping down the stairs even more deeper into the dungeon. He had left Ron with his son, ordering Draco to do anything to keep him in place and possibly get any information out. 

That only made Draco even more pleased.

Tonks just hissed through the bindings around her mouth, pains erupting from her body as she retreated her mental self into her mind, knowing that torture is ineffective this way. Lucius just ignores the fact she had retreated into herself and her body went limp. It was such common tactic used by Order to escape the torture, but they didn't know that they signed their death warrant this way because his Lord can break minds just to get the information he needed and torture someone at the same time. It was not a wonder that the broken Order people became Death Eaters under his Imperio. 

"Just because you can do that doesn't mean you can be safe," Lucius began to say, listening to words echoes back off to him, "unlike Potter, who had a sense to face Dark Lord with no cowardly tactics until he stopped being your weapon." He paused here, but he knew that Tonks wasn't going to respond anyway. He just keep going on as he narrows his eyes. Lucius was not a happy man when Dark Lord is unhappy. "My Lord only wanted to talk with Harry -alive- and you guys had to go force the boy into a situation where he had to 'kill' himself with possible splotched ritual." The blonde steps into the dark room that stinks of rotten bodies of Orders that didn't give up secrets in the beginning. It was so foul that Lucius almost throw up, but it was useful for Dark Lord because he can restore the faces on the long-gone bodies...

After all, one of them was Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius just smirks at the memories of watching the old, foolish git gets tortured by his Lord for information over Potter's hiding places as well. He lifted up Tonks and chained her to the manacles, making sure that they are tight and nearly cutting into her skin in case she ever come back out anyway. "After all, that Snake in Lion's skin was the enigma for Dark Lord to figure out at last. Even I am lost on him myself as well..." Lucius said in her face, then backs off; leaving the room with door spelled shut and locked in case she ever tries to escape.

"And I'm glad that he had did that after all."

* * *

 

Snape was shocked by the information that he had gathered from the rune marker after doing the same process third time. The information remained the same as Dark Lord slowly gained back his true face as if he was age of 20. His hair grew back, face's human-like instead of snake as the red eyes remained the same; no matter what Snape had done to try to restore his Lord back of his wishes.

"What is it, Snape?" Voldemort said, eyes narrowed into slits as Snape just sets down the papers and rubs his eyes while muttering about foolish Gryffindor and insane luck of trouble. "What's the ritual?" Voldemort asks dangerously, Snape holding out papers carefully while bowing a bit.

"My Lord, it seems that Potter had used an altered type of time-traveling ritual... May I speak my mind freely?" Snape asks softly as Voldemort just looks at the runes that was used as he eyes at Snape, who clearly looked like he needed to rant about something. Voldemort always found amusement in people's frustration about the Potter boy himself. He gave a nod to Snape, who lets out sound of inhaling then starts muttering out loud, cleaning up his instruments carefully.

"That git, he's going insane if he did this ritual... It only showed that he traveled back in past by about 13 years and had altered just enough to set of his body's age to be age of 5 when he had arrived. Of course, that was yesterday around midnight! He should be about six now..." Voldemort was taken back by Snape's protectiveness over Potter, though he knew that he had tried to spare Lily Potter for Snape. But she had foolishly refused, only to leave her living son behind; only to die after his killing curse rebounded onto himself. He heard the whole prophecy from Potter one night about a month ago in a pub with Albus's older brother, who rather not be in any war or on any side and refused to house Order or Death Eater if they're going to have a meeting at his pub.

~~=~~=~~

_"I'm telling you, Aberforth! That prophecy was already fulfilled when he died that night!" Harry's voice drifts into Voldemort's ear, who was planning to step into the pub to actually talk with Potter, but stopped when he heard interesting topic being spoken about. Maybe he would wait just a little more longer under glamours. "Your brother just wouldn't let it go anyway and said it was for the 'Greater Good' or what so ever." Then a thump of glass hitting the wooden counter._

_"Harry, I agree with you. I never loved my brother in long time and I believe that he had went too far in making you a weapon to be coveted and send out on suicide mission against You-Know-Who, someone that is ever more powerful than before with his experience," Aberforth's voice called out, causing Voldemort just narrows his eyes as Aberforth seemed to be one of the most trusted allies of Potter. He decided to spare the man now, even though he was enraged by the next things that other had said. "After all, there was no such thing as blood ward between you and your aunt since she had outright refused you and used you as a servant. Don't lie, I had you drunk one night and made you stayed overnight. You spilled everything about your stay with your Muggle family after all."_

_"Gah. Why do I even... Never mind. Aberforth, I had found out something when I left the Order that would make you want to kill Albus if he is ever alive after that raid led by Dark Lord at Hogwarts." Voldemort just smirks at the memories of raid about half of year ago and managing to disarm the old wizard at last. But he listens carefully to Potter's news, in case if it is important to reasons why he had left Order just before the raid had happened. "My aunt was adopted. In reality, she is my aunt; but in blood terms, she was never my family to begin with."_

_"A-Adopted? THAT FOOLISH BROTHER!" Aberforth was furious, but the Dark Lord was even more dangerous. He didn't believe that Albus Dumbledore had left the wizardling with Muggles that hates him and his kind so much. "Why did he leave you with them?! Every time when you come back to Hogwarts, and don't lie, you were skinnier than what you looked like when you left for summer!"_

_"Something akin to forging a weapon in fire. I've enough. I'm going to leave now. Thanks for butterbeer, Aber." Voldemort makes no move to stop the boy from cracking out of the location as Aberforth approaches outside, looking out of the door to make sure that no one had eavesdropped. But he was taken back by the man's direct stare in his direction then says something only loud enough for the Dark Lord to hear._

_"The boy's sufferings is greater that yours, You-Know-Who. You had a chance to survive; but... He doesn't if he had went along with the Order's wishes of him." Aberforth went back inside, slamming the door shut to keep the cold out as Voldemort just hisses along with the wind, cracking out of appearance as he went on prowl for specific Muggles after all._

_That night, Voldemort have never felt to justified of his actions of the Dursley family's deaths._

~~=~~=~~

"-that foolish luck of his should have ran out long time ago!" Snape finished as he snaps the door shut, Voldemort just looks smug at his potion-brewer's rants for past few minutes. Snape turns and bows again to Dark Lord. "Thank you for letting me rant, my Lord. Is there anything else you need of me?" Snape says calmly, Voldemort just thinking carefully on what would be his next step with this newfound information.

"Snape, go get me the best rune marker you can get within a day. I'm going to go after the boy this time," Voldemort said as he left the room, looking at the runes carefully as he needed to alter his age just enough to be considered a seven-years old boy. It was going to be hard, being underestimated; but is life ever easy? He was more saner than before after all and that boy had something to do with it all with the link between them after all. 

On the other hand, Snape was shocked as he watches his Lord leave the basement as he only thought just one thing.

_Just what did Potter did to you, my Lord?_

* * *

 

Lucius bows deeply as he watches his Lord comes down the stairs to the torture room, holding few papers in hand with replenishing quill in other. He was marking some runes, crossing them off and creating a new one right by it. The blonde only straightens upright as the Lord stops before him, being able to take in the new appearance with mild ease. He had knew what other looked like from old school pictures after all.

"My Lord, she retreated into her mind..."

"Hmm? I wouldn't put it past her to not do that," the other male said, looking slightly pleased to get another toy, but narrows his eyes as he knew he won't get to play with her for long. "Hmm, maybe I should kill her this time. She's too troublesome if she managed to restore her mind..." he mutters to himself as Lucius just opens the door for other, wondering what is going on with recently-sane Lord.

"My Lord, is there anything you want me to do...?"

"No, you can leave... I'm going to bring her out and torture her for information now." That was a clear dismissal and Lucius wasn't the one to disobey that. He left the hall and stood near the staircase in case of emergency. Lucius would just stand there and starts to think about recent changes after all of the news of Potter and raid of Hogwarts.

Voldemort on other hand just pulls out his Elder Wand, seeing that accepted him a while ago when Potter refused to fight anymore and let himself be defeated by one of the Death Eaters that he had killed. He casts a silent spell to wake up the woman then stands before her with arms crossed. Tonks slowly blinks, shaking her head then hisses in pain as the manacles cut into her skin. He just smirks as she looks up at him, confusion about him.

"Auror Tonks, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. Pleased to meet you," he smiles as if he was a snake about to bite anytime. Tonks just hisses at him, not pleased anymore that she was brought out of her protective mentalescape, but spat at the Dark Lord as she knew she was to die anyway.

"Go sod off, you bint. Mote as well die too," Tonks said haughtily, Tom just snarling at Tonks for spitting on him.

"Crucio."

Tom just listens to her screams of pain for few minutes then releases the spell, watching her pants. "Now, I need you to tell me what did Potter tell you before he 'died'?" Tom asks, almost hissing, as Tonks just glares at him. "I believe I told you to tell me..."

"As if. You can go screw some bloke's arse!"

Tom just sighs then flicks, mumbling a spell for her to hear out loud and decode. 

"Mortuus Dapibus."

Tonks just watched the decaying body glow with ghostly light as she feared the spell, the Death Retrieve, would only restore the body's soul for identity. When she saw the face, she broke down as Dumbledore just look like he's in pain as Tom took glee in the misery.

"The old fool was stupid to go against me. Now, tell me, what the last words or spell he said to you? I intend to find out where he went if he didn't die."

Tonks just grits her teeth together then glares at Tom. "As if I tell you anything. You have to do better than that, stupid git arsehole!"

"Crucio!" Tom hissed out the word, hating the woman with all of his might already as he released her after few minutes again; seeing that she was almost out of it. "Wrench. I won't forgive you anymore. Legilimens!" He went into her mind, breaking all the shields ever so easily before searching for recent memories of last night. When he had gotten the information he needed and wanted, he pulled back out as painfully as he could. He relished the screams from Tonks, knowing she was at the least bit sane. 

But that doesn't mean he will leave her be like that. He smirks dangerously as he planned a surprise for Death Eaters in his Inner Circle and she would be in the middle of it all!~ He left the room with papers and quill again, still smirking as his red eyes flashes dangerously as he marks and creates a new runes again. Next, he would be seeing Granger and Rupin then when they come into his manor for safe-housing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had fun with this I think. Changed the summary a bit; and well, hopefully you would enjoy the guessing!~


	4. Requests

Tom just slowly walks up the stairs when he had heard that they had managed to corral the werewolf and mudblood into agreeing to be protected until all the troubles is over. They even took Snape and Malfoy to convince them with Pensieve and that managed to garnered some of their trust. Bellatrix was not happy to hear about it, but he commanded her to leave the manor on mission in Russia. He narrows his red eyes as he compares Harry's altered form then his form for time-traveling. He managed to get the last kink out of the way, but he had to check with the mudblood since many wizards and witches that he had broken had admitted that she ousted them all in runes check. 

"I'm telling you Moony, you can't leave the room, please! I know it's dangerous, but we're safest here as we possibly can be!" Hermione's voice called out, causing Tom to raise an eyebrow at that. He had forgotten that it was full moon and they had placed the mudblood with changed werewolf? That was dangerous as it is. "I know we lost Harry, but he's safe where he's at as well... I even made sure that he would be." A small bark that sounded worried as Hermione just sighs. Tom just stood outside, keeping his own magic to himself as he wanted to eavesdrop as well.

"No, Moony. I don't think we have the level to do such spell even... Harry and Voldemort is the only people that can do it without any exhaustion." A muted silence went through for a while as Tom thinks to himself. It seemed that Harry had gotten stronger on his own, yet rather not be part of the war. He was confused with the wizardling's way of doing things, it even took away some nights of rest. "Remus, good morning..." Tom just opens his eyes that somehow closed for a while during his thinking period.

"Good Morning Hermione... Where are we?" Remus's voice called out warily as he somehow can guessed what had happened, but holding out on something.

"We're at Voldemort's manor, Remus." Tom could here clattering of furniture fallen over. "Remus, sit down now! We're promised health and safe chance to participate in changing the Ministry. I know I want to change the Creature laws that has been stifling you for long time!" Then there was a small growl of frustration, but a sound of furniture being put back to normal.

"How could you believe them, Hermione?" Remus's voice was bit filled with hurt as Tom just smiles faintly. It seems even with neutral side, they still fear him.

"Malfoy never break their promises. You know that." 

"Ah. He doesn't like making promises that he can't fulfilled after all."

Tom had to appluade Malfoy to make a vital promise that can change the Ministry after he leave this time. After all, he was going through with his plans after all to follow after the Potter brat. He lets himself be known by spreading out his magic and opens the door, shocking Hermione and Remus to spot as Tom just gives off small smirk at their fear. They looked like they been many duels before managing to run away from their attackers.

"Good morning, I'm Tom Riddle, or known as Voldemort by the world." That gotten huge reaction out of Hermione as she stood upright, holding out her wand threateningly.

"YOU! You were the one that caused so much trouble for harry in Second Year!" She was spitting fire, something Tom had to fear somehow as he wondered what happened in their Second Year. But he could place a guess that his Horcrux had acted up in the diary he used to have. "You've nearly caused that git's death that year! And your bloody snake had petrified me as well!"

"Hermione, come back here please, cub," Remus called out, reaching out to tug on her shirt as he watches Tom's reaction to her words. He was slightly surprised by Tom's amused reaction as he pulls Hermione into a chair beside him. Hermione just huffs, but still have her wand out for protection as Remus is still weakened by the moon's change.

"I'm not sorry for what happened that second year, Miss Granger, but I am sorry that Potter had left this time," Tom said as he tossed down Harry's form of time-traveling as they both paled. They swore that Harry made it so that the paper get burnt up by the rune marker, but Hermione just remembers something. "Ah, yes, mudblood, you're correct. If got the right potion or spell, you can recreate the last ritual from the marker itself. It was very troublesome since it's so hard to get fresh ones, but it's very useful to have your own master brewer yes?"

"Don't call me 'mudblood'..." Hermione spat back, causing Tom to even smirk terrifying as she shrinks into herself at the sight of the smile. "What did you need from us beside want to gloat about the fact that you knew that Harry traveled back into past?" Remus was thankful for Hermione, but curses her Gryffindor's inbred traits as he knew that she would fight in well at Ravenclaw.

"Thank you for asking. I want you to go over this and tell me if this is safe to do," Tom ordered as he held out his form of time-traveling, Hermione grabbing it to look at it with Remus. Both of their eyes just widens in shock as they realizes what Tom intends to do now. Hermione just bites her lower lip but sets it down on the table carefully as Remus just shaking his head. 

"It's unstable... Can I ask you for a favor, Voldemort?" Hermione asks softly as she saw a small minor mistake that can cause anyone's death if used. Tom was slightly pleased by her full scan over the ritual then nods, wanting this to be fixed as possible and see what is happening to Harry. Hermione just takes in a deep breathe as she wrings her wrists a bit as Remus seems to caught on with her gist. "Remus and I don't want to die and we want to change the way of how we do things..."

"Accepted. After all, Malfoys never break their promises."

That gotten them surprised as Tom just tilts his head, his red ruby eyes just studying the werewolf's tired look and mudblood's wary look as they both conversed silently that can be only achieved by many battles and time together. Remus was the one to break the stare as he turns to face Tom again.

"Another that if you allow so, can you give our past selves a note from ourselves? Maybe Harry would want to have us as his friends again..." That favor was dangerous to ask of, Remus knew, but he had to ask. He needed to know that his cub will be safe with them if allowed so. Tom just blinks lazily then turns, heading toward to the bookshelf to pull out few pieces of parchment and quills and came back to give them the items.

"I can do that, as long it don't get in my way," Tom said as he was slightly lying. He wants Harry to live a normal, safe childhood as possible. If he has to stay with Muggle, then he could live with Grangers instead of that abusive Dursley family. If allowed, Harry can visit with werewolf on days that is not near full moon as well too. He just hoped that no trouble had came to him already as he knew from Snape's recent rants and reports that the brat's sense of safety was screwed tot he bloody point where he goes, troubles follow. Remus took one of each and began to write, writing in code that his old self had created with Marauders during his time at Hogwarts. Hermione just grabs a quill and alters some runes on Tom's form and made it stabilized that she took few look-overs to ensure that nothing terrible would come from it.

"There. It's stabilized. I need to know what year are you going back into so I can convince my parents..."

"Thirteen years ago. The timeline is not that altered yet that it would be impossible for me to go after brat." Hermione just shot him a glare for calling Harry brat but closes her eyes as she tried to remember what vital happened when she was 4 or 5 years old. Then she began to write down, keeping her words simple and easy to read for her parents she includes her parents into the Wizarding World by this. Tom thought that it would be good idea to promote early awareness in muggleborn in case if any of them would be abused as well. Granger was one of the few lucky ones to have understanding family.

Few minutes later and Remus's bloodletting to ensure that his younger self can tell that he wrote the letter himself as Tom just sneer at the action. Tom watches them folds up the papers together and place in the letters as Tom just takes them and tucks them in his dress robes.

"I hope that be all you want from me, yes?" Tom asks, not please to waste anymore time since he was on time sensitive-time mission here. Both of them shook their head as he picks up his ritual rune-work and stalks out of the room, seeing that Snape as approaches him while bowing at the same time. It was a great feat to do so, Tom just smirks even more as he saw the best marker he had been thinking about from before.

"My Lord. I have gotten you the marker you want..." Snape said, stopping in his track while holding out the marker as Tom picks it up and looks at it then smirks even more.

"Snape, you and Malfoy is now in charge of Death Eaters when I leave, permanently, and I want you to work with mudblood Granger and werewolf Lupin on changing the laws that would suit the mudbloods' needs to understand and freedom for dark beings as well." Tom just stalks off as Snape just blinks, shocked as Lucius was nearby as well, shocked as well. Tom just gives a flick of wand, changing their marks as they yelps in pain, crumbling onto the floor as the mark turned into silver snake with green eyes as the words above it says "Iuvenes, qui nunc imperat."

The ones who now rules.

* * *

 

Harry was cooking up a maelstrom of feast as Minerva was sleeping a bit. He wanted to surprise her with big breakfast for agreeing to take him under her wing. He just managed to set the heavy pot in the sink as he heard Minerva stepping out into the kitchen with a gasp of shock. Harry just smiles happy at her, happy that the scrubber sets itself to work as he jumps down and moves to stands before her.

"It's a thank you for taking me in. I don't have that much if my vaults is sealed by Dumbledore this early in." Minerva just lets off a small smile then sits down, curious of Muggle foods. It's rare for her to go out, let alone taste some. Harry just watches her expression as she gingerly taste pancakes then gives off a big smile. He noticed that she was more freer than he known her for. Maybe it would last longer as well give her bit more of backbone against Albus. Harry delves into his version of food, though portioned because his stomach wasn't able to hold in the regular amount for now. He'll have to ask for nutrient potions for about a week or so.

"Minerva, can I-?" Harry began to ask about it, but was interrupted by Post It owl tapping on nearby window. Minerva just blinks, not knowing the owl as she pulls out her wand as Harry just stills, hiding his face away from the window in case if the owl can relay memories. He wouldn't put it past Albus to do so after all of those manipulations. Minerva just flicks her wand as the Post-It owl just flew to Harry and drops a letter on his head then flew out as if it had done what it was told to do. Harry just hisses as he caught the letter, almost slipping in Parseltongue for a bit. Minerva plans to ask him later as Harry opens the letter carefully, seeing Gringotts seal on it.

"Who is it from, Harrison?" Minerva asks softly, wand at the letter as if it was charmed to hurt the boy before her. Harry just grins then turns to face her.

"Oh nothing. Just that Ragnok want to see me today about my vaults and businesses after all." Minerva just blinks then sighs softly.

"Okay, hurry up and finish eating," she tattled as Harry just nods and began to eat, leaving her to leave the room and grabs her Gringotts card and comes back out. "We're going to shop for your visit to the bank... And is there anything else you want than some new clothes?" Harry just blinks, not expecting Minerva to be his mother hen then gives off a cute shy smile.

"Ah.. Um... Can we visit Hogwarts unofficially? I know a way to sneak in without anyone knowing..." Minerva just blinks then narrows her eyes a bit while pushing up her glasses. "I just wanna get something very vital out of there before anyone gets it as well. It's just..." Harry just left off, almost somber as he remembers few things about Hogwarts then his friends that he had during the times he spent there. Minerva just watches the green eyes dimmed with tears as well grief that she knew that other was thinking of his old friends.

"Okay, Harrison. I'll take you to my work, as long you take me through this secret way with you," Minerva said, watching Harry brightens up like a child. She knew that the boy is older than he looks, but she couldn't help it but see him as six years old that looks excited. Harry was falling into his new identity as six-years-old Harrison 'Harry' Canus, a boy who would be able to change his own future with his own hands this time. Minerva just smiles to herself slightly to be part of it, even when her eyes been opened last night. They both gotten the plates into the sink, leaving the scrubbers to clean it as Minerva just ushered the boy to her floo.

"You know where to go to, yes?"

"Diagon Alley?" A look of hesitation on his face toward to the floor a bit.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Minerva just raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like floo, portkeys, and even apparition. They all ended up making me sick in the end." This made Minerva look at him as if he just did something unnatural then breaks out a small chuckle, shaking her head. 

"I'll go first. Diagon Alley!"

Harry just watches her disappears in green flames, counting to ten then grabs some powder. He sighs then takes a deep breath then shouts.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

 

Hermione was at the Hog's Head, Remus beside her as they chattered quietly among themselves. They were released on that same day that they met Tom Riddle. Remus just looks around then leans in to whisper to Hermione's ear.

"Aberforth is just as strong as Harry, if not less. There's only 3 wizards in the whole world, one gone, second's leaving and third is unknown. How will we do this?" Remus said, eyes flitting to Aberforth who was approaching them with three glasses of butterbeer. Hermione just nods then pulls out the original version of spell, altering the age aspect and left it be as it was only just that needed to change.

"Alright then. What brings you two here? And where's Harry?" Aberforth said as Hermione accepts the butterbeer to calm her nerves, her hand covering vital parts of runes. Remus took that as a signal that he's in charge of this situation.

"Harry's not with us anymore," Remus begin as Aberforth just stares at him, as if he been dealt with bad news. "Not that way of 'not with us'... We simply just gave him.. A way out and chance to change." Aberforth just frowns as Hermione just lifts up her hand, shoving the paper to him. Aberforth takes a look then gasps lightly.

"Harry went back.. You-Know-Who decided to do the same... We know that you're just as powerful as them, if not less," she said as the older man just sighs lightly. He never thought that the two most powerful wizards would go back in time almost together. And here they are before him, asking him if he want to go back as well. Aberforth leans back into his seat then looks around his own place.

"I can't just leave Hog's Head without anyone manning though," he said softly. Remus just smiles softly as Hermione just grins as well. "What?"

"Remus can run Hog's Head and I can run it on full moon nights. After all, we're trying to pass laws to give werewolves and such beings a chance to prove themselves," Hermione explained as Aberforth watches Remus nodding as well. They seemed to thought this plan through and he had to admit, he was proud of the bloody fools before him. "So what will you so? You have until end of the day before time-line changes too much for you to go back as well."

Aberforth just thinks again then shakes his head, shrugging as if he knew it would happen in their way than rather his way.

"Fine. I'll find me a place near here to I don't have to worry about missing much for long."

That gotten both of them to smile in the end.


	5. Ragnok, News, Spikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this while sick with the bloody cold that last for half a month now. Excuse my sickly errors.
> 
> Bah humbug.

Harrison 'Harry' Canus was currently in one of the dress shops that was run by efficient witches that actually cooed over him. The boy just blush as result, Minerva deciding that Pensieve would be the best thing to consider about if the boy keeps up with his cute looks. However, she noticed that Harry was very shy and sometimes flinches from touches. It was only after few minutes of soothing from witches and Minerva together when she joined in the end that he managed to trust them for now, giving the witches full-rein.

"Professor, I have a question. Is the boy's you-know-which?" one of the seamstresses said as Harrison and other just went into other side of the shop to find some outfits to his taste as Minerva just sips some tea. Minerva was taken back then smiles softly. "So it's true. But why did you bring him here for? I thought he was protected by his family?" the woman asked as her brown hair, tied up in bun, just looks slightly red. She was a part Metamorphmagus, only when she is seriously affected by something is when she can change her appearance.

"The family is muggle and is adopted by his grandparents, Livian," Minerva said softly, casting silent shield around them to prevent eavesdroppers. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you to keep a secret along with Mary. He's very wise now and will not cause trouble... I hope." Livian just laughs lightly then nods, agreeing to keep the boy's appearance a secret. She knew that there are some Muggles that does not like them at all, even though she is Muggleborn; she's more agreeable with trueblood's view of Muggles trying to take them over. They began to chat about anything regarding to that sudden spike of power, Minerva giving in to say that the boy was the one to cause it and she took him in. Livian just bless the woman for doing so, knowing that her motherly side was out around the boy after all.

However, they were taken out of their good-natured chat by a small scream from Mary, the other seamstress. Both of them got up and rushes over to the source, wands out as Harry was in the pile of clothes, his hair actually changing colors too quickly to say what is his hair color at the moment. Minerva just gulps a bit, seeing that sign as Harry just looks up at her then at Livian. The part-metamorphmagus just stare at him widely, not believing her eyes at all.

"Minerva..." Livian began as the said woman rushes over to help Harry up, fussing over him as Mary just watches her co-worker's hair turn into blond from brown. "You know what this means..." Minerva just sighs as Harry just looks confused of why they were looking at his hair then reaches up to pull down to see now red-hair trusses in his fingers. His startling green eyes just widens comically, knowing this change from anywhere as the red turns into green.

"I-I'm metamorphmagus?" Harry asks shyly as Mary just waves a wand to put away and smoothened crumpled clothes as Livian just moves to whispers into her ear about the boy's identity and doing a witches' oath to keep it shut and hidden away from the public. Mary just nods as the magic confirmed their will and bend down to the boy, her nearly white hair falling forward to her face. Harry just looks into her grey eyes, seeing his face in it as she just smiles softly.

"Now, now, Harry. I'm sure my friend here can help you control your newfound powers. It's remarkable it woken up this late too," Mary said as Livian just nods, smiling faintly. She knew that metamorphmagus was decided from birth, but there is some cases where it was sealed and blocked right away at birth to prevent the changes. It was no news that his unnatural eye color was the result of the change being halted in track, seeing that it was not a normal color that he should have. "Livian is also a metamorphmagus as well, though she can't change at will."

Livian just swats barely at her shoulder, pouting a bit then bent her knees down as well. "Mary's right, dear. I want to teach you how to use it and see what is your limits... However, I rather that you get checked out at St. Magnus or by the goblins for any more issues," she explained softly as Harry just nods, his hair color returning back to normal with small slight of hard control on his part, only for his eyes to go golden as well. Livian just smiles wirily then chuckles lightly. Harry just pouts as he stares in the mirror then shrugs.

"I'll leave my eyes be. It's the second most distinct detail I have anyway,' he said softly, his voice somehow altered by sudden change of his magic core. It was slightly raspy, but almost soothingly as Minerva just held onto the hand. Harry was now wearing a dress robe at the moment and she pulls up the hood on it, hiding his hair from the public as she knew that Harry is not used to changing's hair color at all. Harry just smiles softly and let his control go, only keeping his skin color the same as Livian just nods then stares at Mary, who nods as well.

"We'll include hoods on some robes so don't worry about the additional costs. He's young and is not used to his new ability to it would be rather helpful for all of us to be not bothered by the non-stop changing, Minerva," Mary said as Minerva just nods, ushering Harry out for their appointment with Ragnok as Livian just rushes to hold the door open. "We're currently planning to expand to Hogsmeade so it would be much easier for you to come over there to visit us as well!" Minerva just nods as Harry just waves his hand in goodbye as both of them blended in with the bustling crowd, all of the getting ready for school when they got their invitations already. Mary just joins her outside, looking at the goblins bank near them as Livian just looks slightly happy to see Tonks, who was waving toward to her as she managed to part the crowd to greet with her.

"Wotcher! How are you Livian?" Tonks said as Livian just smiles slightly happy then shrugs a bit. "Spill, you have some bloody secret!"

"Can't. I promised our dear fellow, Tonks," Livian said as she left a hint as Tonks just looks flabbergasted then grins brightly at them both. 

"I see then! So you're moving to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, we are, Tonks," Mary asks, slightly glancing at her as Tonks just give off a bigger grin.

"Good, because I just rent that huge space between your new location and Hog's Head Inn. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?" Tonks just watches her two friends just look at each other then give her a scary smirks of their own. "Uh, guys? You are seriously scarier than Mad-Eyes, you know that right?"

Four hands just grabs the Metamorphmagus into the shop and shuts the door, the sign showing that the shop is closed for early lunch as they proceeded to get Tonk's Oath and spilled the truth, only to get Tonks riled up about teaching the boy with Livian as well possibly caring for him while Minerva work at school. She also sworn to keep her mouth shut as well her Oath was later altered to prevent that sacred topic hidden from any mind readers. The trio was now considered to be tutors of Harrison 'Harry' Canus, swearing to teach him manners from Mary, skills from Livina and pranks from Tonks; but they are also one of the many protectors that Harry would have by the time the school starts.

* * *

 

Harry just walks with Minerva into the bank, his now-blue eyes scanning the area before bowing to the goblins each time as Minerva gives them a slight bow, following his lead. The goblins was pleased by their manners, especially by the boy's, and let them in the bank. Harry let Minerva go ahead first as he lingers behind, bowing to the goblins on the way to the top teller.

"We're here for Ragnarok's requested appointment," Minerva asks, nearly stopping all of the goblins in their work as Harry just stood close to her, looking up at the teller, who was looking down at the boy. Harry and the teller just have a stare down, then was only stopped as Harry just bows to him as well.

"May the gold flow freely from this dealings." The goblins nearby heard  that then stood up to bow as well, happy that there was someone that knew how they operate. Minerva was just startled but nods thankfully as the teller just grins, showing off the sharp teeth he have.

"Sharptooth will show you to the room," he said as one of the goblins, Sharptooth, came up as Harry bows to him as well. "And may your dealings prove prosperous, young boy." Harry gave off a small smile and tugged Minerva along, following after Sharptooth. The trio went into one of the few dark hallways as Sharptooth began to talk.

"I see you know how to respond to us, young child."

Minerva just gulps as she looks down at Harry, whose lips was still curved in a pleased smile. She was taken back by that but remembered that she have a time-traveler child on her hands and it was up to her to take care of him when she knew that other cannot.

"Yes, Sharptooth. I've known for a while," Harry said, his raspy voice bring a smile to Sharptooth's face, "and I hope that Ragnok will accept my hand of friendship as well you too." Harry just watches Sharptooth blinks with now gold eyes, looking shocked as he knew that no one from wizarding world would rather have patience and guts enough to forge a friendship with goblins. Sharptooth just studies the boy then grins a terrifying one, holding out his hand as Harry took it. Sharptooth just shook it as Minerva just sighs, knowing that it would be so much easier to let it happen then rather just control it.

"May you prove your loyalty to me, though you have gathered my trust."

"And I you. So mote it be, Sharptooth. I'm Harrison Canus, please to meet you."

Sharptooth stops before a door as he releases the young boy's hand, nodding as he knew that the boy was the person of interest for Ragnok since he was the caretaker for Potter and few other's vaults as well. He knocks then opens the door, revealing a messy room as well small clearing in the middle with a desk, two chair and stack of books that suited a certain goblin's taste.

"Minerva McGonagall and Harrison Canus here for the appointment, Rangok," Sharptooth announced as Ragnok looks up from the gold he had before him, seemingly to be testing them to be real gold or not. Sharptooth let the said people in as Harry just bows toward to Ragnok, Minerva bowing her head to him. Ragnok just nods then waves a hand, pushing away the gold with other.

"You may leave, Sharptooth," Ragnok said as the goblin just bows then leaves, shutting the door behind him as Harry just stood still, Minerva following his lead since she didn't want to insult the goblin at all. "Harrison Canus, there is no eyes nor ears except for ours in here. May you expose yourself?"

"Yes, I may do so as sign of trust in you," Harry said as he pulls back his hood, his hair now being green as eyes being silver. Minerva have the thought of Slytherin and Riddle pass her mind before she cleared her head of them. Ragnok just blinks then grins darkly, pleased to see that Harrison Canus is actually Harry Potter. "So how may I help you in the dealings that seemed to stop flowing, Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok just waves them forward as Harry took the sign as Minerva did the same, sitting down in the chairs provided for them as Harry just pulls out two glove then held them out to Minerva. She smiles then transfigured them into two stiff pillows for him and watches Harry settled into the pillows underneath him to see Ragnok as well. The goblin waits for the boy to be comfortable then begins to pull out some papers the held them out for them to see.

"As you see, Mister Canus, you are the owner of Potter Vaults. I've been checking on it last night when the name changed."

"Ah, so that was one of the few results from the binding Minerva and I did..." Minerva just nods, looking at the Vaults items then smiles faintly as she remembers the students that have been Harry's parents.

"I see then. I like to clear up any more confusion as well since as of late, I have noticed some unnatural withdrawals that concerned Sharptooth enough to consult me." Harry just gives a small frown, hair and eyes turning into deep red together.

"Why would that be? Harry is not able to do that without checking in with you to begin with." Minerva had raised a good point as Harry just sighs, looking at his feet as he remembers few more things. Ragnarok just nods then settles back down onto his books, having been leaning forward to show them the papers.

"That's what I am trying to solve here. Mister Canus, if you want, will you give me permission to delve deeper in this?"

"Yes, that would be the best choice, Ragnarok. I want to do something with your permission, if that is possible," Harry answered quickly, looking slightly pissed about something then shakes his head at the hidden thought. Ragnarok just nods as Harry gave off a small smile. "Well, I was suggested by Livina to get checked out by you for few things since I just found out that I'm a metamorphmagus and I want to see if I qualify for any more other vaults that been sitting around as well."

"That would be arranged today. The check on you will be performed later after you get your linage and vaults list," Ragnarok said as he nods, pulling out a paper then a small dagger then slides them forward. "Here, the paper's is enchanted to show lineage as well your ranks also with vaults up for taking. If you want more detailed, you'll have to pay five more gallons than the price right now. The drops is three as well."

"That's okay. Just want to see if anything," Harry said as he slits his index finger, dropping three times before holding it out for Minerva to heal quickly. He sucks on it afterward to ward away the weird feeling as he watches the blood turns into black ink spreading out upon the paper. What was revealed was not what any of them were expecting at all. Minerva just slumps into her chair, her hand covering her eyes as Ragnarok just grabs it to see it even more closer as Harry just closes his eyes, just knowing that he would have been able to live a whole lot easier in his old life.

"Harry..." Minerva said, slightly angry already at Albus as Harry just retreated into his mind to contain his anger. Ragnarok just eyes at Harry then at Minerva as he sets down the paper.

"I say that he's not of this time, isn't he?" Ragnarok said as he gotten Minerva staring at him with stern look that told him to shut up and keep shut. Ragnarok can guess what kind of binding they did, but he pulls out another piece of paper, this time his most expensive paper. "Do it again. I'll waive the fee this time, Canus." Harry just snaps his purple eyes open as his hair turn black to show his most dangerous mood. He eyes at the paper then grabs the dagger, pricking again then dropping the blood three times before suckling on it, not giving Minerva a chance to heal him.

"Harry..." She said again, but let it go as she knew that the boy needed to keep himself busy so suckling on the wound would be one of the few things he could do at the moment. Ragnarok just grabs the paper then looks at it as he watches the ink spread out, revealing the most dangerous information that he would have have.

"Harrison Canus, Lord of Twelve Houses, Lord-Heir of Black and Malfoy, Heir of Hogwarts; do you proceed with the extinguished lines to be restored back to you? If not, you'll be just known as Harrison Canus, Lord of Four, Heir of Gryffindor. Though I rather that you accept the lineages because you've been accepted as only heir to Grey House..." Ragnarok said as he watches Minerva for reaction about the last part. He got one that is, and she was paling, slightly taken back then looks at Harry. Harry just don't know what does Grey Heir supposed to mean to them both as he shrugged, still sucking.

"Harrison, it just means that you will not be part of any wars unless you want to. The sides will try to get you, seeing that you are very powerful influence for political and magical ways. Mediwitches and Mediwizards will forever be under Grey's care because they treat both side. Seers is also included as long they approaches on their own to you," she explained softly as Harry's eyes turns into blue in shock as his hair turn into white, his finger no longer bleeding. He pulls out his finger then exclaim in shock.

"What?! How come I never knew that before hand!" Harry groans, slumping against the chair as Ragnarok just frown. That just confirmed that someone had restrained the boy's abilities to protect the middle group very well. He stares at Harry for decision as Harry just looks at the desk forlornly then grins a slight darkly about something, making the goblin smirk as well.

"I'll accept. I like to know if I'm able to take over Hogwarts, even if there is other Heirs, as well," Harry asks as Minerva just thinks, then sighs. "Well, Minnie?" Harry just grins s he caught her off-guard with the name, but she just ignores that to explain a bit.

"Well, being the Heir of the Line can be anyone on any sides, like Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin. He can ask the castle to prepare him a shortcut to classes, ask for re-sorting, and is able to stand on the same level as the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts." This made Harry frown as Ragnarok prepares some few things, writing some notes to pass on to start some things as Minerva just continues on, completely guessing of what the rules and politics would be about his new rank. "However, I think as Heir of Hogwarts, you could have rule the whole school. But you have to give up some if there is any Heirs, though your words is final in any topics related to Hogwarts at all costs. Like if you want to have TriWizard Cup happen earlier, you'll have to talk with other schools and get their approval then head over to Ministry that you are doing it early. You can set age limits or restrict someone from participating at all cost."

"Just as long as it's an event with other schools, I have to concur with them to do so?" Harry asks as Minerva just nods, proud as Harry just thinks a bit then grins slightly. "Well, if I did push up TriWizard Cup, I would rather that there would be two person from each school as representatives so we don't have to worry about sudden sickness of one member when we have another healthy." Minerva just blinks, then smiles softly, agreeing as well.

"Professor, what if I want to create a House in Hogwarts? I want to create a House that will houses students that belongs in more than one Houses," Harry asks, Minerva just blinking then closes her eyes, thinking a bit. 

"If I may, Canus, you can ask us Goblins to be there to make things official as long you get the Founders' and Tavin's approvals," Ragnarok cuts in, pulling out to reveal old Hogwarts papers of Founderships. "We were there at the time when Hogwarts started as well." Harry just nods then closes his eyes again, his hair returning to his normal color. "We should get going to check on your cores and powers, Young Grey. The extinguished lines will be restored after the process as well so you'll have to spend a night here to finish the whole thing. Ah, and Lord Grey?"

"Hmm?" Harry looks up, eyes open to reveals his old green eyes; slightly shocked at his new rank and name.

"I accept your friendship, as long you prove your loyalty to me as I shall trust you." Ragnarok held out his hand as Harry stood on the chair and grasps it, letting other shake it as Harry smile brightly at the other.

"I'll shall prove my loyalty as I trust you, so mote it be." Minerva just smiles slightly as she watches them part hands then jumps down, making her stand up as Ragnarok began to lead them again, showing them to the empty chamber where everything will happen. "Minerva, you can go back while I go through this... I think it would be better if Albus Dumbledore don't freak out about you missing a night," Harry asks softly, gathering her attention. She looks slightly torn, but looks at Ragnarok. The goblin nods as well, showing that he would protect the young Lord ferociously as he conceded to him.

"Alright, Harrison. Send me a note when you're all done," she said as she nods then looks down to see Sharptooth waiting to lead her out safely. "I'll come back if something big happened as well. I'll try to get you the information you need as well from the situation as well." Harry just nods as Ragnarok just grins terrifying.

"Come, miss. Even as his Magical Guardian, there are some things you cannot prevent from happening after all," he said as he guides Minerva out as she nods sharply, agreeing with him. "But it won't stop you from doing your part as his family. He already see you as his aunt." Minerva just blinks then smiles wirily. 

"Or as grandmother. He'll be the one I will spoil for a slight bit if he gets accepted to Hogwarts as well."

That made Sharptooth smile and nearly cackles.

* * *

 

Harry moves after Ragnarok, keeping silent as his hair and eyes changes to white and grey this time; being slight lost on few things. The goblin just stare at him then grabs his knee to stop him then opens a room with the alter in the middle of it. Harry just frown at the sight then follows after him, only pausing to bow to few Goblins that knew medical procedures themselves. They bow back, slightly shocked but ushered him over to the alter.

"Lurpas is the Head of the group. Lurpas, meet the new Grey Lord. He'll need a full scan and check-up before we can go on making him official Lord," Ragnarok explained as Lurpas just stares at him at the mention of Grey Lord. Then the Goblin just grin, bowing again then points at the robes.

"Remove the robe and shirt. You'll leave your pants on, youngin," he said as Harry just nods then proceeded, not shying away from the fact that he had scar on the back that said 'FREAK' on the back when he pulls down his shirt. Ragnarok just narrows his eyes as Lurpas just still the boy with his hand on the lower back, staring at the scar. Harry blinks then smiles faintly.

"Ah that, it's nothing. I've gotten over it long time ago," Harry mutters softly as Ragnarok just taps Lurpas on the shoulder.

"He's fine. Minerva McGonagall is taking care of him from now on, and he's not of this time as well."

"Ragnarok." Harry warns, his eyes flashing between gold and black. It was just a simple warning that only said not to press his buttons to make him break down. The goblins around him just nods then ushered him on as Lurpas just commands the boy to lay still and be silent. Harry just nods, closing his eyes as he listens to soft shuffling of the feet around him.

"Lurpas, call for me when you're done. Remove any blocks and any dark on him at all cos-." Ragnarok was commanding as Harry sat upright, looking at them as he covers his forehead.

"Don't remove the soul in my forehead, please! I need it to control other Horcruxes!" Harry's words strike fear in Ragnarok then he gotten over the fear of the You-Know-Who then turns to face him. It seems that the boy was serious about needing it to control the Horcruxes that was made. "Please, Lurpas, Ragnarok. I need it to track the others down as well destroying a few. I will keep a few alive to ensure that I won't be targeted."

"Ragnarok." Lurpas said, wanting to know what he thinks now. But he can tell that the boy wants to keep that disgusting vile thing in him.

"Let it be. It seems that young Lord can handle as long he takes Occlumency lessons from one of us." Ragnarok conceded to the boy's wish with a smirk. "Get Bill Weasley on the task and let him know that his new job will be watching of the young Lord as well protecting him. If the Weasley is not Light-aligned, then it would benefit him to be Grey-aligned." Lurpas just smirks as Harry just flops back down with a sigh, not bothering to fight with them about that. It would prove him that Goblins will beat him down mercilessly with words and threats while the young Lord would be exhausted. 

Lurpas just watches Ragnarok leave the room with door shut firmly then nods, facing other as Harry just nods as he was prepared. Lurpas starts a spell in his own language, other Goblins picking up his pace as Harry just floats in the air, eyes closed as he didn't fought back at all except when some try to prod around the Horcrux then he would shield around it very carefully as others just moves on as they all knew that they cannot remove that on order. Then when the spell was over, Harry slipped into deep sleep that he have been running from for long time...

* * *

 

Tom is finally finished. He looks around him with his red eyes as he makes sure that no runes were messed up as he began to gather his magic to teleport himself back into time. He looks over to see his Death Eaters surrounding him as Snape and Malfoy was near him, ensuring that no one gets too close to him. He smirks as he takes in a deep breath, his wand and run marker left at his feet as the letters is in his hand.

"My Lord! Why are you leaving us behind in traitor's hands!" Bellatrix calls out, angry as her husband held her back. Tom just looks at Snape, who nods then waves a wand at her, casting Curico on her to shut her up.

"Snape and Malfoy will be in charge, Bellatrix. You'll do your best to obey them, or they'll have to kill you if you go too far." Tom said as he began to mentally chant in his mind, only turning his head to see Aberforth entering, his eyes narrowing as Hermione and Remus comes out to watch him leave.

"I'll be after you, Tom. Think I'll let that imp get away from me for pranking me last week?" Aberforth said as Tom just smirks then shook his head. "I best find another spot then. I need to cast it tonight or the line changes too much for all of us, Remus." Aberforth now addresses the werewolf, who is wearing a apron now as Hermione just thinks then grins. 

"Hold on, Aberforth! I know where now!" Hermione said as the old coot just held onto her hand, being taken away in a pop as Tom just raises an eyebrow at the werewolf.

"I agreed to take over his place as Hermione agree to fill in for me on full moons."

"Ah. Smart. I hope you will succeed in your tasks, Remus Lupin."

"Yes, Tom. Have a good time running from some snakes around here. There were quite a few around this area around the time you're going to."

"Ah, my kind of company then. Tempus Itinerantur!"

There was a sudden flash of light as everyone just covers their eyes to prevent going blind. It was only Fenrir and Remus was the first to confirm the ultimate.

"He's gone./The Lord's gone."

* * *

 

Aberforth just managed to finish his runs in time to feel Tom's magic out-spilling as other just teleported back into time. Hermione just nods then shudders lightly in the cold night. The old coot just gathers up his magic, staring at her.

"Ab, be safe. Look for Harry and protect him, please, when you can," Hermione said as he wraps her arms around her chest. Aberforth just nods then takes in a deep breath, starting the chant of spell mentally while looking up to stare at the moonless sky, stars twinkling down on him. Hermione just looks up as well, seeing the Big Dipper.

"I hope so. Just to be safe, I'm going to wait for the brat to find me."

"Wh-Whut? Ab! Don't you even dar-!"

"Tempus Itinerantur!" Another sudden flash of the light happens,  Hermione just huffing as Remus just pops in beside her. He took one look at her then breaks out laughing.

"Shut up, Remus Lupin, or I will string you up to the flag pole at the front of Hogwarts!"


	6. Skipped Memories

_Hatred, dark : light, happiness._

_Just those four feelings that went through Harrison Canus. Total opposite, yet same to him. He watched his mother's death over and over again, fascinated and disgusted by the morbid scene of death. Harrison was just only a year old, being the most innocent being you would have ever countered. Why didn't Voldemort just take him in instead killing him, he would never know. Harrison was very sure that he would have been the next Dark Lord and as other's equal just fine._

_But he knew... He somehow knew that other was not himself... That Voldemort was broken beyond belief; that Harrison is the only person that would have showed him love, love to the loveless child. Things never went the way that Destiny and Fate wants. They both cursed and wailed revenge against just one man, the only one that placed Harrison and Voldemort in the situations where they should have never been. That man, Albus Dumbledore, was just a mass of pure evil intent; even if he is Light himself._

_Destiny, she just move and began to devise a way to change way of the things is going right now. Fate, he just kept on watching over the duo, preventing Death from taking them both as well giving Destiny time. Death, it was just furious; not happy that the two eternal beings was preventing it from doing its duties. All three of them did their duties as Mother Nature did hers as well. She waves her invisible hands; casting the spells off-course, causing dangerous weathers that prevented Voldemort and Harry leaving their safe houses as well Order. She even have an hand in keeping Voldemort near Harry during that small moment of time when everything came out, Aberforth being spared as well she helped Hermione and Remus on their mission to save their only family, friend, cub even._

_Then one day, Destiny managed to get the girl to find a very dangerous ritual. She was just so happy that Hermione Granger just took it and ran off with it; Fate being pleased when he saw Hermione showing Harry the ritual; Death being beyond furious that he had lost three powerful beings to the ritual and Time; Mother Nature just simply erasing all of the traces, pleased at last._

_Time was just another being that is very fickle. He is so closely woven with Fate, just enough to cause some disorder. He was also a caretaker of the balance, but he saw the reasons why they did all of this. He let them be, wanting nothing more than entertainment in his everlasting life of non-stop cycle of death and birth. Time is also a being in their world as well, being the ever so watchful over them all. He dies, then reborn; over and over again. He helped a boy recover from poison, he helped a young man run away from Albus, he helped a Dark Lord become sane once more again. He did the most out of all beings, something that Fate and Destiny never expect._

_However, Time was just as neutral; never interfering unless needed to. He only interfered when he knew that the boy, lord, and bartender is in danger. All three is given a chance to start anew, all three is given time to repair what will be done, all three is given free reign within limits. He was just as ever so patient, watching Harrison go through his dangerous memories. He knew that the boy never slept truly since that night. Time just wanted to protect the mind so badly, but he knew._

_He knew that the boy needed to change. But how will he change is all up to Harrison himself. The eternal beings just waited patiently, wanting to know, wanting to act so badly. It was then that Harrison woke up._

* * *

Harrison just sat upright in shock, panting heavily while he felt sweat on his own body cooling off. He had a weird dream, something that is morbid and yet, enchanting. He saw the beings doing things, unable to act to stop them. He watched Fate, Destiny, Time, and Nature fought of Death at every turn; doing it all just for three people that held a chance to change the world. He watches Goblins rush into the room with shock and worry on their faces, being still as he was forced through a process of checking. He watches Lurpas telling a goblin to get Ragnarok. 

"Harrison Canus, are you okay?" Lurpas asks carefully, poking at the boy's side carefully to make sure that he wasn't very injured. Harrison just lets out a shaky sigh, looking at other directly.

"I'm fine.. I think," the boy said softly, his throat seemingly dry.

"Good, good. You were casted in deeper sleep than we expected. We didn't want to keep you asleep, but we don't know what effect could it have on you if we did wake you up." Lurpas just hold up a robe for other to take and Harrison just puts it on just as Ragnarok just rushes in rather quickly for someone of his size. "Ragnarok, he's fine. He's just exhausted."

"That's good, Lurpas. But it doesn't explain why he wasn't able to come out until now!" Ragnarok said, slightly worried. It was then that Harrison take a closer look at them both. He noticed that both of them had aged, not much but it's there. Lurpas just glances at the boy, his hair turning into blue in confusion as his eyes was back to original green color.

"Uhm... Can you tell me what's today is?" Both of the goblins just turns to stare at the young boy, who is really not a boy anymore. He was still on the petite side, but his hair had grew out to his waist as well his face is sharper. The goblin healers had woken up the bloodlines in Harrison, even the extinguished lines; so it was rather surprising on how unique he is now in terms of appearance and voice. His voice was softer than ever, most from disuse but is very enchanting. Harrison just looks at other goblins curiously, watching how they reacted to his gaze as Ragnarok took the moment to collect himself before clearing his throat.

"Lord Canus... I hate to say this but, you've been sleeping for past seven years..." Harrison's shocked face could not be described at all. Ragnarok just kept going, wanting to let other know of few things. "So when you didn't wake up after a day, we knew that something must have happened. We contacted McGonagall and we create a blood clone of you. It was just enough that you were in deep sleep, it was not enough that your blood clone died from that curse of Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"So it's out of there then..." Harry said softly, relieved as Ragnarok just stares at him.

"We still have it. We just don't know what to do with it since you care for it ever so greatly." The goblins just watches Harry just nods to that. "So we created another blood clone of you after we destroyed the cursed one. Then nothing happened, except that  your clone decided to go on and become a political figure named Instar. Basically, we can say that 'Instar' is Grey's representative; something that we're proud to help him with in learning the old traditions and laws."

"So basically when I return, Instar is one of the most influential figures that I could be and can easily turn into Grey Lord on proper timing," Harry cleared up a bit as Ragnarok just nods with a small grin. "But what about my schooling?"

"Minerva and someone else decided that it would be the best to put you off from Hogwarts until you wake up. Minerva managed to concocted an excuse as Albus was about to get you when you didn't replied back," Ragnarok explained carefully as Harrison just nods, feeling his body is very weak to even walk properly. "She said that she went the night before he plans to leave and found out that you were in coma, magically supported. That old foolish wizard brought it as she said that you would be better protected this way a little more longer in Muggle world."

"I see... So what will happen with me and my blood clone? There can't be two of us at the same time," Harrison asks, watching one of the goblins bringing over a wheelchair and helped the pre-teen boy into it carefully. 

"Ah, when you two meet, your blood clone will not be sucked into you. He decided to not be related to Peverell and Potter in his case, thusly changing his DNA. It's rather remarkable ritual, being called 'Dark' and all when it proven to be a lifesaver in this case," Lurpas said with a wicked smile as Harrison lets himself be pushed by a goblin. The boy knew he didn't have enough strength to bow so he just nods to them all as gracefully as possible. "But for now, we need to fill you up and strengthens your body."

"Okay. But how are we going to do that?" Harrison's question only brought the asker dangerous chills as the goblins just smirks very, very maliciously.

_Oh Merlin... Please, spare me from the evilness of Goblins!_

* * *

 Minerva was just drinking her morning tea when an owl came straight to her. She was watching her recently newly-formed House, Canus House so it was not a surprise that the whole school had to do re-sorting and then they have enough to join the House Cup competition. As Minerva sets down her cup and held her arm, catching the letter; the owl just sat there, waiting for reply. "Oh my. Why won't you go sit on that stand over there?" The owl, white as snow, just cooed and went to do what she said, settling herself cozy on it as Albus just watches her. He noticed since few years ago that she has been busy a lot more than usual. Minerva just ignores the Headmaster and opens the letter, only to gasps and quickly rushes around the table while grabbing Severus Snape as well the owl.

"McGonagall, where are you going?" Albus called out as Minerva just looks at the other.

"I'm sorry Headmaster," she began sternly as Snape just pulls himself away from her, smoothing out his robes, "but since today is Saturday and there is no classes, I might as well go check on the boy. He's finally awaken and needed serious tending to." Albus just looks at her wildly as Snape just blinks then nods when he got a glance from a specific student and went off to get his potion making kit.

"McGonagall, meet me at the front. I must get my kit," Snape said quickly as McGonagall just nods, transfiguring the parchment before her into blank and one of her hair pen into a non-stop quill, quickly writing down the reply then gives it to the owl.

"Go, Hedwig; make sure you get that to them. And be safe!" she commanded quickly then looks at the blonde-haired girl, who just nods seriously then gives off a wide smile, dreamily. She may be in Ravenclaw, but she had pure heart of gold that made Minerva want to smile. She swiftly left the Hall, heading off as she caught up with Snape. Snape just held out his hand as he had potion kit in other as Minerva just grabs it when they left the wards, apparating away from Hogwarts.

Two of the students just got together in a Library, having lost their chasers and fans into the dark corners of the place. A bushy-haired girl just looks outside the window, holding onto the book of Transfiguration as the dark-haired boy with red eyes just simply read the Dark Arts book before him. They both watched their professors left the Grounds rather urgently.

"Think he'll come here?" the girl asks, almost wishfully. The boy just looks up then smirks, his eyes flashing red.

"If he didn't, I will drag him here. He need to come here and answer the call of Hogwarts. Instar is rather very sad about that the boy was in coma," the boy said as he places a small, thin bookmark in the book and faces her. "However, it might take a while since he hadn't move in a long while. I'll give him a year."

"That's sounds about right... I think I heard that Instar is getting very ill recently and is giving control to our Head and Abe over the politics," she said wistfully as a blond, almost white, haired girl just slips into the area with dreamy look on her face. "Luna!"

"Oh, hello there... I was just following Snorkacks somewhere," she said dreamily, causing the boy to tilt his head curiously. "Oh they disappeared. Shame, they could have information on missing Heirs." Luna just looks at the boy with a curious look then gives him a genial smile. "Not that Hogwarts already celebrated the Snake's return. I think about seven years ago, Hogwarts had gotten another heir as well."

"Eh? That just means he already graduated then," the girl said as Luna just giggles, shaking her head.

"No, no. He was just as young as you and him. He is just rather... Stuck if I were to describe it," Luna explained as the boy just chuckles a bit.

"Are you a Seer?" That gotten the girl the stare at the boy in shock as Luna just hums, looking around at the books then nods after few minutes of silence. "Why didn't you tell Headmaster you're one?"

"Ah, just simply because he is not the right one to tell. Hmm... Maybe I can alway tell that Grey man. He seems to be rather important to Hogwarts since he represented the Founder of Canus House himself of course," Luna answers as she rocks on her feet then claps her hand together once. "Oh, before I forget. Hermione, Tom; time will be harsh without the Middle, the Light will try to overpower, the Dark will retaliate. The Time is just as same, only more... Protective over three people.." Tom just blinks, his red eyes showing curiosity in her somewhat prophecy. "The Dark will bind to Middle, and the Light shall strike. It is then, the Grey shall come to change... Oh my, I forgot. I need to go see Madam Pomfrey about stocking up on nutrient potions in the near future. No doubt that someone will need them.~" Hermione and Tom just watches Lovegood leave, humming. Then Tom turns to face Hermione, remembering the first time he had met her. That first time was something he rather not remember and the girl agrees just as same.

"So... What are you going to do with that? I'm already involved deep as Grey's Ward and can not help you," she said as Tom just sigh, wondering why would he make an oath when he couldn't still figure out Harry Potter and Instar at all. In fact, he guessed that the Middle would be the Founders and Hogwarts itself. He tilts his head back at the ceiling, wondering what kind of binding was Luna talking about.

"I think I should go in Restricted Section later tonight," Tom said as he starts to get up, being Prince of Canus as well Slytherin Houses as Hermione is the Princess of Canus and Ravenclaw. Then there was the Demons of Canus, having been Gryffindors before so they are the Princes of Canus and Gryffindor. All that is missing is Hufflepuff, though there was Cedric, ex-Hufflepuff, that was sorted into Canus. "Talk with Cedric. He might be Hufflepuff's representative if we explain it to him."

"Of course I will. He been trying to talk with me recently, but haven't found time and way to do so," Hermione just gives off a calm smile then stands upright. "I'll go set up a meeting with him in that Room. Have a good time researching, Marvolo." She turns around and left the room, avoiding a stinging hex from the boy. He scowls at her, unable to really hurt her badly since she had proven herself to him last year when she pointed out Instar's reasons. It was very similar to Dark's purposes, but Instar's ways of doing things is similar to Light's way, political and campaigning. The most recent issue that Instar is currently tackling is trying to get all the convicted that did not receive a trail to get one. 

Of course, Tom figured that Instar was trying to free Sirius Black; which is not that surprising because he knew that Sirius was not a Death Eater. The way of doing that is to cover the reason up is simple. Instar managed to get his hands on the records in Minister and found about twelve other convicted that didn't get their due trail, giving him a chance to push for them as well getting public all up in their knickers in outrage with the newly reformed Daily Prophet, having gotten the young Potter heir's permission.

Which made him chuckle at thought since Instar and the heir is very close.

_We're waiting for you, little wizardling. You've been missing for long, long time._

* * *

 

_So the brat woke up at last..._

Aberforth thought to himself, cleaning glass in his hands while staring at the letter before him with unique figure before him. He looks up, still not used to ever so changing hair and eyes, though his appearance is very different as it was planned. The male just chuckles a bit then taps his holly want on the paper, burning it up as Tonks just hums, hopping in her seat. She had decided that Auror is a great job for her, but she was more attracted to running a daycare along with a Muggle woman, Mrs. Granger. The kids, magical kind of course, was excited to watch her shape-shift as Monica just chuckles at the screams and shrieks when they played Shark Tag. Shark Tag was introduced as Muggle game that Tonks had changed the rules of to support the magical aspect.

"So.. Looks like he managed to wake up..." The male spoke up as Tonk just snaps out of her thoughts, worried as the male starts coughing badly. Aberforth knew that it was futile to help the man recover. "Sorry... But it was about time he woke up." The male said as he waves Tonks off then takes the water that was set before him. Aberforth just knew that the pub was rather slow right now and Tonks was just taking a break until nine to do this.

"You need to pull out soon, Instar. Your health is failing you, your core is failing," Aberforth said as Instar just sighs then shook his head.

"No, after I get the trails over with then I'll pull out from the race for a while. I'll leave everything in your and Minerva's hands altogether for a year or two," he explained, his red hair shifting into green, almost causing nearby couple laughing a bit as he made a ridiculous smiley face on the back of his head for them. The kids just squeals in happiness as well as Instar was known for his easy-going persona, only to be paired up with striking image of vengeful angel in the politics. Instar saw that is was the best way to get public like him, proving that many of the younger and older generations enjoyed his way of being blunt and tactful all together while keeping them updated.

"But, Instar! That will take forever!" Tonks said, slightly worried about his health. She knew that Rita is coming in today to interview him on his newest move in politics. "You should go through first few trails and leave the rest up to them." Instar just looks at her, his startling white eyes being curious at the idea as well his hair turns into rainbowic colors, shifting non-stop as some the kids just laughs. Tonks just watches the kids moves toward to instar, asking for specific colors from them both as the couples just smiles apologetic to them. 

"Mister Starry! Can you show us your natural color?" one of the kids called out, nearly Aberforth to froze dangerously as the couples just inhales sharply. The kids didn't know that Instar was rather protective of that, but Instar just smiles softly and pats the boy's head gently.

"Of course. Which one do want to see, redhead or black?" Instar teases lightly as the boy just pouts at his evasive move then asks for redhead one. Tonks just sighs, shaking his head as she knew that Instar is rather protective over the younger generations. She watches Instar shifts his hair into bright red color as his eyes turns into bright green color that is his natural. The kids just stare at him as Instar just adjust his accent into Irish as well his face into similar Irish look with light freckles on the cheeks and nose.

"Well, well, lads and laddies. What do we have here for?" Instar just gotten laughter out of them, couples chuckling as Aberforth just relaxing at the move. It was rather amusing, watching very talented Metamorphmagus being someone rather differently than their usual form. Even Tonks would have issues turning into someone else from different nation as well.

"Starry! Can you turn into a girl?" One of the girls called out, nearly sending all of the adults spare for said 'Starry' into laughter. Instar just shot Aberforth a glare then looks at Tonks. Tonks just managed to control her laughter under control by the sight of terrifying smirk on his face.

"Of course. Here, let me do it," Instar said as he closes his eyes, suddenly shifting himself into a girl, taking on Tonk's appearance then looks down at the kids with wicked smile. "Wotcher, kids! Should we play Shark Tag now?" He was using her exact tone as Tonk's as well.

"Instar!" Tonks called out, shocked as her hair turn into bright yellow. That gotten the adults break out into laughter, kids screaming at the game's name. Tonks just watches Instar shifts his face into mild form of shark's head, chasing them around playfully as the parents just let them run around. Tonks carefully watch her copy run around, seeing the faltering in the steps as well laborious panting that was barely seen. Aberforth managed to calm down a while ago, watching as well as Instar managed to catch all the kids into the armhold together and brought them back to their parents, tickling them on the way there. THey both knew that his core was even failing more as he kept using magic to support himself.

"Thank you, Instar. It was rather amusing to see you doing this.." One of the mothers said as she took in her child, noticing that she was getting sleepy by the rush of activities. All the other mothers just agree as the fathers was just shaking his hand when he stops before them. Instar had returned back to his old form, his hair being ridiculous color of neon pink.

"No problem. After all, they are the Kings and Queens of Wizarding world," Instar said as he pats the brunette girl on her head. "We just have to teach them on how world works as well showing them all aspects of life. It's then that they would change the world if they want to." The parents agrees, thanking him for his hard work as well watching him return back to his old seat. Aberforth just watches them pay for their meals and left the pub, Tonks just helping Instar to sit upright for now.

"You shouldn't have done that," Aberforth said as the door shut, very concerned with the health of other taking a sharp turn of down. "You knew that you can not be able to do everything that you want to, Instar."

"I know, Abe. It's just that... The time is almost here," Instar said softly as he looks at the clock, knowing that Rita was coming in soon. Tonks just sighs softly then gets off, paying for her butterbeer while heading off next door to her job.

"Be safe, Instar. It's a shame that you can't do this for much more longer," Tonks said softly as she hugged him then leaves the pub silently as Aberforth just collected the money with a flick of his wand. It was then the door opened to reveal Rita, making Instar smiles softly when he saw her. 

"Hell, Ms. Skeeter. It's a pleasure to see you again," Instar said as he held out his frail hand, his hair and eyes shifting into blackness. The reporter just took his hand while nodding back happily.

"Of course, Instar. Same thing as usual?" she asks, ready to start as they had managed to work out a contract that satisfied them both. The photographer took the picture of handshake. Instar nods and stood up, leading them off to the corner that had good sunlight for the pictures as well excellent secrecy level. "So Instar, tell all of us, why did you push for trails for about dozen convicted?"

"Well. I was looking through the papers one night..." Instar began off, making Aberforth turn his head away and look down at his hand, seeing the ring that was hidden by spells. It was a proof of position that he shared with Minerva to show that they are in charge of Instar's dealing when  other pull away to recover from his sudden turn of sickness. He looks outside toward to Hogwarts, mentally preparing himself to face his brother in the political court at last.

* * *

> **  
> Instar's Plans!**
> 
> I, Rita Skeeter, just recently interviewed our so ever-heart-throb Instar on his actions of pushing for trails for about dozen convicted! His answers was as just so shocking as well his sudden news that he wants me to tell you guys all!
> 
> But first of all, let's go find out why Instar is pushing for the trails.
> 
> **Rita Skeeter:** _So Instar, tell all of us, why did you for trails for about dozen convicted?_
> 
> **Instar:** _Well. I was looking through the papers one night while ago and I came across a startling news that could have changed everything._
> 
> **RS:** _What is it? It has to be something big for you to do this._
> 
> **I:** _It seems that about 12 in Azkaban never gotten their trail, one of them being Sirius Black!_
> 
> **RS:** _Sirius Black?! The most notorious murderer never gotten a trail?!_
> 
> **I:** _Yes. I like to think of them as now innocent until proven guilty now, Rita. Listen, I want everyone to know this._
> 
> **RS:** _What is it, Instar? It has to be a driving force to give trail to possibly innocent Sirius Black._
> 
> **I:** _Precisely. I went to Gringotts to find out on Black's financial situation to make sure if everything was in order since I had relation to Black House._
> 
> **RS:** _That's right, you're one of the few heirs to the Lord title as well._
> 
> **I:** _True, but listen to this. Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather-_ ( _ **Here I gasp in shock, unable to say anything to that** ) -and Sirius left behind a small letter. I read it and found out that Sirius Black was never the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter._
> 
> **RS:** _What did you just say? Sirius Black was never the Secret Keeper for them? But everyone says that it was him since they trusted him so much!_
> 
> **I:** _That's why he suggested Peter Pettigrew while maintaining the image of Secret Keeper._
> 
> **RS:** ( _ **I was shocked into silence once more again as he gave me time for me to reply** ) P-Peter Pettigrew? The one that was supposed to be killed by Sirius Black himself?_
> 
> **I:** _( **Here he coughs slightly into his hand, something that caused the bartender, Aberforth Dumbledore, to suddenly sets the glass of water before him** ) Yes, him. Sorry, I need to take my water._
> 
> **RS:** _You're shifting the subject again, but why do you need your water?_
> 
> **I:** _( **smiles weakly** ) Because I am very sick. My core is about to shut down soon if I don't take a break soon._
> 
> Hear, hear! Instar is very ill and yet, he is determined to go through the trails himself as he said or possible a few. The most important trail he wants to attend is the Black trail. Everyone, let's help Instar in his mission to push for the trails so he could recover quickly! His break from all of us is not determined since he need to move into Muggle world to recover from his core sickness.
> 
> I, Rita Skeeter, ask of you to talk with your relatives, friends, anyone that has job in the Ministry! Instar said that Minister Fudge is not at fault either and it was his predecessor's fault for not doing things correctly! If Sirius Black is proven Innocent, then we have sent an  **innocent** to Azkaban for almost twelve years, something I would never think of for anyone that is innocent!
> 
> Instar also asked me to tell you that if the Black's trail goes first, he will immediately take a break after that; leaving everything up to his most trusted friends and partners, whose names is still yet to be revealed. I asked Aberforth his thoughts on his matter immediately as Instar left to refresh himself. Here it is!
> 
> **Rita Skeeter:** _So tell me, what is your thoughts on these matters?_
> 
> **Aberforth Dumbledore:** _I think that Instar is doing the right thing. When he first told me, I was extremely shocked by the information. Then Instar managed to ask me to pass on the information to right people to push the issue while he get his side started._
> 
> **RS:** _So he left you to circulate the rumors here, in your own pub?_
> 
> **AD:** _Yes. In fact, this morning I was being visited by Tonks and Instar; there was some parents with kids was here as well. Three of the parents was in Ministry and I left them a note in their pockets to make sure that Instar didn't get hounded by them._
> 
> **RS:** _Is it because Instar's health that forced you to give information secretly now?_
> 
> **AD:** _Of course it is. Tonks and I were trying to convince him to change his mind about going through all the trails. I'm glad he did, but I don't like it when he wanted to go to the most dangerous trail in the end._
> 
> **RS:** _That's right, there will be people that will still stand against Black's possible innocence._
> 
> **AD:** _True, and there is the matter of missing Harry Potter. Many had assumed that the boy was killed by Sirius Black by delayed curse._
> 
> **RS:** _How did you react to the news of Sirius Black being Boy-Who-Lived's godfather and do you think that the boy is alive?_
> 
> **AD:** _I wasn't shocked at all when Instar told me a week after telling me about Black's lack of trail. That fool was raving so mad about that he nearly made me shut down the pub for the day when he nearly fainted from his outburst._
> 
> **RS:** _That is... Rather amusing._
> 
> **AD:** _Thinking back on it, I would say the same too, Ms. Skeeter. ( **laughs** )_ _  
>  _
> 
> **RS:** _You never answered my question about Harry Potter though, Aberforth, and please call me Rita._
> 
> **AD:** _Of course, Rita. Harry Potter is still alive, though lack of news of him until today had worried me. You do know that there is Grey Lord out there today?_
> 
> **RS:** _I have heard of rumors of Grey Lord existing, but is it true?_
> 
> **AD:** _I've met him. He took the boy under his care when the Lord found out that Harry is sick of some kind and suddenly lapsed into coma. Scared the bloody out of me when I gotten a letter about it about seven years ago._
> 
> **RS:** _Seven years? Harry Potter was in coma for seven year?! That's... ( **Here Instar comes back and jumps into the** **conversation** )_
> 
> **I:** _Of course. It was magical related sickness and I had to quickly perform a blood ritual to save his life._
> 
> **RS:** _But isn't blood rituals forbidden? ( **I was taken back by both of the males' laughter, very confused** ) **  
> **_
> 
> **I:** _I-I'm sorry about that. True it is forbidden..._
> 
> **AD:** _But it did saved Harry's life. The Grey Lord was happy to see that someone knew such ritual himself and asked Instar why he know such thing._
> 
> **I:** _I told him that I don't really care if it is forbidden or not. Magic is Magic; all it matters is your intent and will to use it. Amazingly, the Grey Lord just started laughing right away after I gave him my answer._
> 
> **RS:** _Why is that and who is this Grey Lord?_
> 
> **AD:** _I'll answer the first part as Instar can answer the second half since he knew him very well._
> 
> **I:** _Oi, I do not like it when you decide things like that._
> 
> **AD:** _But you do enjoy it when it happens with Grey Lord's Heir and Wards when I go against his thoughts._
> 
> **RS:** _Heir? Wards? Grey Lord already have such important people under his care already?_
> 
> **I:** _Of course he did. I cannot give you his name, but he blood-adopted Harry Potter and gave him the name Harrison Canus. The Wards will remain hidden; though he currently have one at the moment, he plans to take in two more._
> 
> **AD:** _And before you ask anymore question, let me answer mine first. Grey Lord was amused by Instar's answer because of his motto. 'Magic is Magic; all it matter is the intent to use it for either good or bad.'_
> 
> **I:** _I wouldn't be shocked if he thought that up on the spot._
> 
> **RS:** _Why is that and can you answer my earlier questions then?_
> 
> **I:** _Sure, but that's the last of it. It's almost time for Abe to get ready for rush and I need to head off to check on Harrison's health._
> 
> **RS:** _Of course, Instar! Tell us all then! Also tell me why did Grey Lord adopted Harry Potter and changed his name too?_
> 
> **I:** _I can answer that as well of course. Heir would be, obviously, Harrison Canus and Wards is just underages that would make excellent friends with the Heir. Harrison has been alone for long time, and he will need them in the near future. ( **I just nods, agreeing with the thought of Boy-Who-Lived needing some peers of his own** ) And Grey Lord thought it would be amusing, seeing that Harry Potter being orphaned and his godfathers unable/not  knowing to take care of him. Before you ask me about his Muggle family, there was no such thing as blood relatives for him anymore in Muggle world. He may be my distant relative, but it's not close enough for me to care for him; only Sirius and Regulus Black could take him in as twice-removed cousins. Yes, Harry's supposed Muggle relatives was adopted; possibly causing his childhood to be very dangerous when he turned eleven. Grey Lord was surprised by one of his close friends' arrival with the boy in their care so was I too, until the boy started to die. It was the first day of his sixth year, and it has been seven years long since I did the bloody ritual. Oh and reason why I said I wouldn't be surprised he thought that up on the spot because it was on that same night that he decided to be Grey Lord then._
> 
> **RS:** _Ah, very informational, aren't you Instar? Thank you for agreeing with the interview, Aberforth Dumbledore, Instar!_
> 
> There you have it, shocking revelations in one simple interview! Harry Potter, who is now Harrison Canus, was very sickly to begin with! It wouldn't be shocking if Instar gotten sick because of the ritual, but I am bloody glad that he did that. The Boy-Who-Lived, he had escaped Death's hold once more again with the help of forbidden blood ritual and is taken in as Grey Lord's Heir!
> 
> Also, Grey Lord, if you are reading this; thank you very much for protecting Harrison from the possible fate of being abused too!
> 
> Rita Skeeter, out!

* * *

 

Albus was shocked by the evening Daily Prophet news. It was splashed over the front page, the Great Hall's loudness rising higher and higher until Madam Pomfrey just used Sonorous to shut the room up. "Everyone! Be seated and quiet up!" She shouts loudly, watching all the students just sitting right away as well the voices just shuts up. The newly-formed House was still the quietest bunch, having been explained about the situation by their Head beforehand as Tom just sighs as he kept re-reading the interviews. "Good. Now since Harry Potter is not Harrison Canus, it is possible that Instar had Grey Lord's permission as well Thinking Hat's permission to start a House in his honor. But please, for tonight; let's just celebrate that boy's return to our world and possibly to us soon as well! Right, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Pomfrey said as she glares slightly at the said person, who startlingly stood up when held out his hands in embracing manner that nearly made Tom and Hermione wants to gag. Dumbledore just quickly cover up his shock with warm smile as he schemes behind his mask about getting Harry into his Light and Order. But it started to become harder to plan for that, seeing that Grey Lord had taken Harry in and probably is teaching him of his morals right now at this moment.

"Of course! Tomorrow, everyone in Hogwarts will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, even first-years and second-years! Heads, I implore you to come along with them and Professors, join us to keep the lively bunch in control!" Dumbledore called out as everyone just erupted in cheers, professors just sighing but agreeing that it was the right way to celebrate the return of possible Founder and Heir. Tom and Hermione just stares at each other as Fred, George, and Cedric just joins them.

"So.. Will we be-" one of the twins began to say.

"-going into Hog's Head-" other said after his own twin.

"-to see if Instar's still there?" Both of them finished together as Luna just hums, sitting by Hermione suddenly.

"Of course we all will," Luna said, almost cheerfully as all of them knew that their conversation was covered up by the loudness of the room. "Instar will be there since he won't leave until tomorrow night to check on Harrison. It has been a while since he saw you and made excellent guess of this happening."

"Lovegood," Tom began as he sets down a fork, staring blankly at her, "are you sure you want to come along?"

"Yes. I need to report to him!~ He's the person I'm talking about," Luna answers with soft giggles as Hermione just sighs, shaking her head.

"Okay, so we will be going into the pub tomorrow then. Luna, you're too scary when you predict like that." Hermione just picks up her drink afterward, sipping pumpkin juice.

"Oh what did you say, Hermione? I was just watching the Nargles attack Ron Weasley's head." The twins just managed to set off a delayed dye charm that made the red hair into blond like Malfoy.

"Why do I... Never mind."

Tom just chuckle amusedly when he watching the Ravenclaw and the princess talk with each other. He watches the Demons of Canus prank their brother with snapping firecracker as he was joined by Cedric. "Welcome to the Royalty, Cedric Diggory," Tom said as he nods to the older boy.

"Thank you for welcome, Marvolo Riddle. Hufflepuffs is happy to finally have a representative at last," Cedric said as he gave off a small smile as Tom just rolls his eyeballs. Tom had switched his first and middle name together, but only few knew his true name and he really hates to trust the older boy. But it was necessary for Royalty to work together without secrets, as said by Instar and McGonagall.

"Call me Tom in private, Cedric. That's my true name," Tom said softly, his cup to the lips to prevent Dumbledore from reading his lips. That old fool because very alert to his presence and tried to get him into trouble once more again to prove that he is Voldemort. "Just be aware of Dumbledore. He doesn't trust me that much."

"Of course. He loves his Gryffindors to no ends. Slytherin Prince doesn't help you either, despite you being Slytherin Heir." Cedric snorts a bit, then breaks out in laughter, Tom just scowling at him. He may have to work with him, but his respect and trust has to be earned and Cedric was on his way to getting them in his own way. But he just have to think of why Harry was so distraught by the fool's death.

_Weirdly enough, I can see why you were sad about his death. He showed you love and friendship, wizardling._

Tom returned to his meal while thinking deeply in thought once more again as he ignores everyone try to talk with him with cold mask that even a Slytherin could be hard-pressed to make at the least.


End file.
